Hermaeus Mora (Dragonborn)
}} Hermaeus Mora is a character in . He is the Daedric Prince of knowledge and memory and maintains a realm known as Apocrypha, where all forbidden knowledge can be found. Background During the Dragon War, a Dragon Priest known as Miraak somehow stumbled onto Apocrypha and met Hermaeus Mora himself. Hermaeus Mora taught Miraak the Bend Will shout, which the Dragon Priest used to rebel against the Dragons, which ultimately resulted in his imprisonment in Apocrypha. He has served the Daedric Prince from that day forward, but plotted to someday betray him and return to Tamriel. Interactions The Path of Knowledge The Dragonborn entered Apocrypha in hopes of learning the Bend Will shout to be able to defeat Miraak. They eventually meet Hermaeus Mora, who teaches them the second word of Bend Will, but will not reveal the third unless they retrieve the secrets of the Skaal for him. The Gardener of Men Storn Crag-Strider agrees to meet with Hermaeus Mora, but upon opening the Black Book, Hermaeus Mora extracts the knowledge from Storn's mind, killing him in the process. He then teaches the Dragonborn the final word of Bend Will for their showdown with Miraak. At the Summit of Apocrypha Once Miraak is beaten, Hermaeus Mora kills him, stating that the Dragonborn is his new champion. Dialogue Conversations The Black Book Frea: "Father, you must not do this. That book is... wrong. Evil. Against everything that you have taught me my whole life." Storn: "I must, Frea. It is the only way to free Solstheim forever from Miraak's shadow. There comes a time when everything must change. Nothing that lives remains the same forever. Do not fear for me, my daughter. This is the destiny that the All-Maker has laid out for me." Frea: "I stand beside you, father, as always." Storn: "I am ready for whatever the foul master of this book has in store for me." Hermaeus Mora: "At last, the Skaal yield up their secrets to me." Storn: "You... liar... gah! ... I won't... not... for you..." Frea: "Father! No, stop!" Frea: "Do something!" Hermaeus Mora: "Dragonborn, you have delivered me the gift I requested. In return, I keep my promise, as befits a Prince of Oblivion: I give you the Word of Power that you need to challenge Miraak. You will be either a worthy opponent or his successor, as the tides of fate decree." Frea: "Father! What have you done! Go. My father sacrificed himself so that you could destroy Miraak and lift his master's shadow from the land. Go, then. Kill Miraak. Do not fail." Fanari Strong-Voice: "Goodbye, old friend. We will miss you, but do not worry. Frea will guide us well, thanks to you." Deor Woodcutter: "Frea... I'm sorry." Baldor Iron-Shaper: "I... uh... you'll be missed, old man." Oslaf: "You always protected us. I hope you find peace in the next life. Goodbye, old one." Aeta: "It can't be... please, All-Maker, send him back to us..." Wulf Wild-Blood: "Return to the All-Maker, old one. The Skaal will never forget your sacrifice." Finna: "May the All-Maker guide your soul to the next life." Edla: "We won't forget what you did for us, Storn Crag-Strider. Walk with the All-Maker." Morwen: "I don't really understand what you did, but I trust you did it for the good of the village. So... thank you." Yrsa: "Oh... so terrible. When will these dark times be over?" Tharstan: "By the gods... I've never seen anything like it... I, uh... I don't think this will go in my book." Nikulas: "Frea... what happened? What was that thing? I thought the village was safe now." The end of the First Dragonborn Miraak: "Wuld Nah Kest!" Hermaeus Mora: "Did you think you could escape me, Miraak? You can hide nothing from me here. No matter. I have found a new Dragonborn to serve me." Miraak: "May he be rewarded for his service as I am!" Hermaeus Mora: "Miraak harbored fantasies of rebellion against me. Learn from his example. Serve me faithfully, and you will continue to be richly rewarded." Gallery Herma Shrine.png|A shrine depicting Hermaeus Mora (similar to the one in Cyrodiil) and a Black Book. Trivia *If the Dragonborn enters Hermaeus Mora's realm of Apocrypha after having completed "Discerning the Transmundane," Mora will address them as his champion and state that "the Oghma Infinium was just the beginning." If this is done in reverse (defeating Miraak then starting "Discerning the Transmundane"), Mora will mention that he has been watching the Dragonborn since they defeated Miraak. *Hermaeus Mora is voiced by Wes Johnson. *If "tfc" is typed into the console while Hermaeus is talking to the Dragonborn as a large eye, the eye will follow the camera, and not focus on the Dragonborn. *If "player.placeatme 0301ff3a" (the code to spawn Hermaeus Mora) is typed into the console, a naked black Orc with warpaint will spawn, he will not be interactable and will not speak, if attacked, he will run away and has nothing in his inventory. Appearances * * * * **